The invention relates to a composition for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, comprising, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one heterocyclic oxidation base and at least one 3-aminopyridine derivative as direct dye, as well as to the dyeing process using this composition.
It is known practice to dye keratin fibres, and in particular human hair, with dye compositions containing oxidation dye precursors, in particular ortho- or para-phenylenediamines, ortho- or para-aminophenols and heterocyclic bases, which are generally referred to as oxidation bases. Oxidation dye precursors, or oxidation bases, are colourless or weakly coloured compounds which, when combined with oxidizing products, can give rise to coloured compounds and dyes by a process of oxidative condensation.
It is also known that the shades obtained with these oxidation bases can be varied by combining them with couplers or colour modifiers, the latter being chosen in particular from aromatic meta-diamines, meta-aminophenols, meta-diphenols and certain heterocyclic compounds.
The variety of molecules used as regards the oxidation bases and couplers allows a wide range of colours to be obtained.
It is also known that, in order to vary the shades obtained even more and to give them glints, it is possible to use, in combination with the oxidation dye precursors and couplers, direct dyes, i.e. coloured substances which provide a coloration in the absence of an oxidizing agent.
The great majority of these direct dyes belong to the family of nitrobenzene compounds and have the drawback, when they are incorporated into dye compositions, of leading to colorations that are not sufficiently fast, in particular with respect to shampoos.
The so-called xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d coloration obtained by means of these oxidation dyes must moreover satisfy a certain number of requirements. Thus, it must be able to give shades of the desired intensity and it must be able to withstand external agents (light, bad weather, washing, permanent-waving, perspiration and rubbing).
The dyes must also make it possible to cover white hair, and, finally, they must be as unselective as possible, i.e. they must give the smallest possible differences in colour all the way along the same keratin fibre, which may indeed be differently sensitized (i.e. damaged) between its tip and its root.
Compositions for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres containing a combination of a benzenic oxidation base and a direct dye of the 3-aminopyridine family have already been proposed, in particular in patent application FR-A-2,285,851. However, the colorations obtained using such compositions are not entirely satisfactory, in particular from the point of view of their chromaticity and their fastness.
The Applicant has now discovered that it is possible to obtain novel dyes which are capable of giving intense and chromatic colorations, which show little selectivity and which satisfactorily withstand the various attacking factors to which the fibres may be subjected, by combining at least one heterocyclic oxidation base and at least one suitably selected 3-aminopyridine derivative as direct dye.
This discovery forms the basis of the present invention.
A first subject of the invention is thus a composition for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and in particular of human keratin fibres such as the hair, characterized in that it comprises, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing:
at least one heterocyclic oxidation base and
as direct dye, at least one 3-aminopyridine derivative chosen from the compounds of formula (I) below: 
xe2x80x83in which:
B represents a group of formula (Ia) or (Ib) below: 
R represents a C1-C4 alkyl radical;
R1 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom such as chlorine, bromine or fluorine, or a C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 alkoxy radical;
R2 represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 alkoxy radical;
R4 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom such as chlorine, bromine or fluorine, or a C1-C4 alkyl, nitro, amino or (C1-C4)acylamino radical;
R3 represents a hydrogen atom or else R4 and R3 together form a 6-membered unsaturated ring bearing a hydroxyl substituent chelated with one of the nitrogen atoms of the azo double bond;
A represents a residue xe2x80x94NR5R6 in which R5 represents a hydrogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl or C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkyl radical; R6 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl or C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a phenyl ring or a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO3Na radical;
Xxe2x88x92 represents a monovalent or divalent anion and is preferably chosen from a halogen atom such as chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine, a hydroxide, a hydrogen sulphate or a (C1-C6)alkyl sulphate such as, for example, a methyl sulphate or an ethyl sulphate.
The dye composition in accordance with the invention gives intense, chromatic colorations which show little selectivity and excellent properties of resistance both with respect to atmospheric agents such as light and bad weather, and with respect to perspiration and the various treatments to which the hair may be subjected. These properties are particularly noteworthy as regards the chromaticity.
A subject of the invention is also a process for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres using this dye composition.
The heterocyclic oxidation base(s) is(are) preferably chosen from pyridine derivatives, pyrimidine derivatives and pyrazole derivatives, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the pyridine derivatives, mention may be made more particularly of the compounds described, for example, in GB patents 1,026,978 and 1,153,196, such as 2,5-diaminopyridine, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)amino-3-aminopyridine, 2,3-diamino-6-methoxypyridine, 2-(xcex2-methoxyethyl)amino-3-amino-6-methoxypyridine and 3,4-diaminopyridine, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
Among the pyrimidine derivatives, mention may be made more particularly of the compounds described, for example, in German patent DE 2,359,399 or Japanese patents JP 88-169,571 and JP 91-333,495, such as 2,4,5,6-tetraaminopyrimidine, 4-hydroxy-2,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, and the addition salts thereof with an acid, and also pyrazolopyrimidine derivatives, such as pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine, 2-methyl-pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine, 2,5-dimethyl-pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine, pyrazolo-[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,5-diamine, 2,7-dimethylpyrazolo-[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,5-diamine, 3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]-pyrimidin-7-ol, 3-amino-5-methylpyrazolo[1,5-a]-pyrimidin-7-ol, 3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-5-ol, 2-(3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-ylamino)ethanol, 3-amino-7-xcex2-hydroxyethylamino-5-methylpyrazolo[1,5-a]-pyrimidine, 2-(7-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-ylamino)ethanol, 2-[(3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-yl)-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ethanol, 2-[(7-amino-pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-yl)-(2-hydroxyethyl)-amino]ethanol, 5,6-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine, 2,6-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine and 2,5, N7,N7-tetramethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]-pyrimidine-3,7-diamine, and the addition salts thereof and the tautomeric forms thereof, when a tautomeric equilibrium exists.
Among the pyrazole derivatives, mention may be made more particularly of the compounds described in patents or patent applications DE 3,843,892, DE 4,133,957, DE 4,234,886, DE 4,234, 887, FR 2,733,749, FR 2,735,685, WO 94/08969 and WO 94/08970, such as 4,5-diaminopyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-methylpyrazole, 1-benzyl-4,5-diaminopyrazole, 3,4-diaminopyrazole, 1-benzyl-4,5-diamino-3-methylpyrazole, 4-amino-1,3-dimethyl-5-hydrazinopyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-phenylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-tert-butylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-3-tert-butylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-hydroxymethylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-hydroxymethyl-1-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-hydroxymethyl-1-isopropylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-isopropylpyrazole, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
The heterocyclic oxidation base(s) preferably represent(s) from 0.0005 to 12% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition in accordance with the invention, and even more preferably from 0.005 to 6% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
The 3-aminopyridine derivative(s) of formula (I) in accordance with the invention is (are) preferably chosen from:
4xe2x80x2-dimethylaminobenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-1-methyl-3-pyridinium methosulphate of formula: 
4xe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)aminobenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-1-methyl-3-pyridinium methosulphate of formula: 
4xe2x80x2-amino-8xe2x80x2-hydroxynaphthalene-1xe2x80x2-azo-1-methyl-3-pyridinium methosulphate of formula: 
4xe2x80x2-dimethylamino-2xe2x80x2-nitrobenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-1-methyl-3-pyridinium methosulphate of formula: 
4xe2x80x2-dimethylaminobenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-1,6-dimethyl-3-pyridinium methosulphate of formula: 
4xe2x80x2-aminobenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-3-pyridine N-oxide of formula: 
4xe2x80x2-dimethylaminobenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-3-pyridine N-oxide of formula: 
4xe2x80x2-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)aminobenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-3-pyridine N-oxide of formula: 
4xe2x80x2-dimethylamino-2xe2x80x2-methylbenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-1-ethyl-3-pyridinium ethosulphate of formula: 
4xe2x80x2-dimethylamino-2xe2x80x2-methylbenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-1-butyl-3-pyridinium bromide of formula: 
4xe2x80x2-dimethylamino-2xe2x80x2-chlorobenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-1-methyl-3-pyridinium methosulphate of formula: 
2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-diamino-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-1-methyl-3-pyridinium methosulphate of formula: 
4xe2x80x2-phenylaminobenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-1-methyl-3-pyridinium methosulphate of formula: 
2xe2x80x2-acetylamino-4xe2x80x2-dimethylaminobenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-1-ethyl-3-pyridinium ethosulphate of formula: 
2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-diamino-5xe2x80x2-methoxybenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-1-methyl-3-pyridinium methosulphate of formula: 
and
2xe2x80x2-amino-4xe2x80x2-dimethylaminobenzene-1xe2x80x2-azo-1-methyl-3-pyridinium methosulphate of formula: 
The 3-aminopyridine derivative(s) of formula (I) used according to the invention preferably represent(s) from 0.001 to 10% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably from 0.01 to 5% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
The dye composition in accordance with the invention can also contain one or more couplers and/or one or more benzenic oxidation bases and/or one or more direct dyes other than the 3-aminopyridine derivatives of formula (I), in particular to modify the shades or to enrich them with glints.
Among the couplers which may be present in the dye composition in accordance with the invention, mention may be made in particular of meta-phenylenediamines, meta-aminophenols, meta-diphenols and heterocyclic couplers, and the addition salts thereof with an acid.
When they are present, these additional couplers preferably represent from 0.0001 to 10% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition and even more preferably from 0.005 to 5% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
Among the benzenic oxidation bases which may be additionally present in the dye composition in accordance with the invention, mention may be made in particular of para-phenylenediamines, para-aminophenols, ortho-aminophenols and double bases such as bis(phenyl)alkylenediamines.
When they are present, these benzenic bases preferably represent from 0.0005 to 12% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition in accordance with the invention, and even more preferably from 0.005 to 6% by weight approximately relative to this weight.
In general, the addition salts with an acid which can be used in the context of the dye compositions of the invention (oxidation bases and couplers) are chosen in particular from the hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulphates, tartrates, lactates and acetates.
The medium which is suitable for dyeing (or support) for the dye composition in accordance with the invention generally consists of water or of a mixture of water and at least one organic solvent to dissolve the compounds which would not be sufficiently soluble in water. Organic solvents which may be mentioned, for example, are C1-C4 alkanols, such as ethanol and isopropanol.
The solvents can be present in proportions preferably of between 1 and 40% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dye composition, and even more preferably between 5 and 30% by weight approximately.
The pH of the dye composition in accordance with the invention is generally between 3 and 12 approximately, and preferably between 5 and 12 approximately. It can be adjusted to the desired value by means of acidifying or basifying agents usually used for dyeing keratin fibres.
Among the acidifying agents which may be mentioned, for example, are inorganic or organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, orthophosphoric acid, sulphuric acid, carboxylic acids such as acetic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid or lactic acid, and sulphonic acids.
Among the basifying agents which may be mentioned, for example, are aqueous ammonia, alkaline carbonates, alkanolamines such as mono-, di- and triethanolamine, 2-methyl-2-aminopropanol and derivatives thereof, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the compounds of formula (II) below: 
in which W is a propylene residue optionally substituted with a hydroxyl group or a C1-C4 alkyl radical; R7, R8, R9 and R10, which may be identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl radical.
The dye composition in accordance with the invention can also contain various adjuvants conventionally used in compositions for dyeing the hair.
Needless to say, a person skilled in the art will take care to select this or these optional additional compounds such that the advantageous properties intrinsically associated with the dye composition in accordance with the invention are not, or are not substantially, adversely affected by the addition or additions envisaged.
The dye composition in accordance with the invention can be in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams or gels, which are optionally pressurized, or in any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin fibres, and in particular human hair.
A subject of the invention is also a process for dyeing keratin fibres, and in particular human keratin fibres such as the hair, using the dye composition as defined above.
According to this process, the dye composition as defined above is applied to the fibres, the colour being developed at acidic, neutral or alkaline pH with the aid of an oxidizing agent which is added to the dye composition only at the time of use, or which is present in an oxidizing composition that is applied simultaneously or sequentially in a separate manner.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the dyeing process according to the invention, the dye composition described above is mixed, at the time of use, with an oxidizing composition containing, in a medium which is suitable for dyeing, at least one oxidizing agent present in an amount which is sufficient to develop a coloration. The mixture obtained is then applied to the keratin fibres and is left on them for 3 to 50 minutes approximately, preferably 5 to 30 minutes approximately, after which the fibres are rinsed, washed with shampoo, rinsed again and dried.
The oxidizing agent present in the oxidizing composition as defined above can be chosen from the oxidizing agents conventionally used for the oxidation dyeing of keratin fibres, and among which mention may be made of hydrogen peroxide, urea peroxide, alkali metal bromates, persalts such as perborates and persulphates, peracids, enzymes such as 2-electron oxidoreductases, peroxidases and lactases. Hydrogen peroxide is particularly preferred.
The pH of the oxidizing composition containing the oxidizing agent as defined above is such that, after mixing with the dye composition, the pH of the resulting composition applied to the keratin fibres preferably ranges between 3 and 12 approximately and even more preferably between 5 and 11. It is adjusted to the desired value by means of acidifying or basifying agents usually used for dyeing keratin fibres and are as defined above.
The oxidizing composition as defined above can also contain various adjuvants conventionally used in compositions for dyeing the hair and as defined above.
The composition which is finally applied to the keratin fibres can be in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams or gels or in any other form which is suitable for dyeing keratin fibres, and in particular human hair.
Another subject of the invention is a multi-compartment dyeing device or multi-compartment dyeing xe2x80x9ckitxe2x80x9d, or any other multi-compartment packaging system, a first compartment of which contains the dye composition as defined above and a second compartment of which contains the oxidizing composition as defined above. These devices may be equipped with a means for applying the desired mixture to the hair, such as the devices described in patent FR-2,586,913 in the name of the Applicant.
The examples which follow are intended to illustrate the invention without thereby limiting its scope.